The Bat (RD)
THIS IS IN NO WAY A JOKE OC. PLEASE DO NOT PUT THE JOKE PAGE CATEGORY ON THIS. I wanted to do a Batman themed character. My entry for Fear’s Legends Contest. Don’t edit without permission or The Bat will come for you... INTRODUCTION As you make your way through the city, you suddenly notice a group of dragons standing close in the open staring at something in the air. As you look up, you realize to you horror that you see a dead dragon hanging by his tail to the top of a building. On his back, branded as a message, is the symbol of a bat. You walk over and ask what happened. A Rainwing looks to you sadly while explaining, ”He must’ve been a criminal. The Bat only does that to send a message to crime.” So now you have a name. Some sort of identifier. But what’s the real story on The Bat? Why does he battle crime the way he does, instead of joining the local guards and fighting crime the legal way? This is the story of a rich outcast who rose above tragedy to fight crime to the point where his name delivers fear. With your video recorder in hand, and a burning curiosity, you will soon find out more than you'll ever imagine about The Bat... DESCRIPTION As you enter the local asylum, you ask to see a special criminal individual. A Lightwing-Rainwing-Nightwing who calls himself The Joker claims he knows the identity of The Bat. You watch as he is escorted into the high security interrogation room with a muzzle over his snout, his wings binded together, and his talons cuffed together. He's being carried by two guards who set him down in a chair, and remove the muzzle. This is how The Joker described the Bat's physical Description. You: I hope you don't mind this intrusion. The Joker: Oh it's alright. I don't get many visitors, so I love making new friends. The guards said you had some questions? You: You claim to know the identity of The Bat? The Joker: Ah, so you're here to get to know Bats. (A small smile forms on The Joker's face. and it creeps you out severely.) ''I can tell you about him all right. I tell you, I never understand what the deal is with people and him. He swoops around and pounds a couple criminals, he's seen as a hero! But I threaten to kill one dragon, and everyone loses their flipping minds! (''At this, he pounds the table, and the two guards walk in and inject him with something from a vial. It's green, with purple particles floating about. His breathing calms down significantly, and he lets out a breath before continuing.) '' '''You: '''What was that? Are you okay? PERSONALITY ''Now that you know this, you ask for Joker to be escorted away. He's smiling wickedly, as the muzzle is slipped back on, and he's brought back to his cell. Your next witness is slightly less of a danger. The Rainwing is brought in by the same two guards. The Riddler, as he likes to call himself, is The Bat's biggest rival in the clash of wits. That reason alone is why you wanted to talk to him, in order to understand The Bat's personality. STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES The Riddler leaves you scratching your head at one last parting riddle, as you are brought to the basement. Your next destination's resident was too dangerous to even be considered about being brought up. Bane, a Mudwing-Nightwing, sits in the corner throwing pebbles at the wall in a bored manner. He doesn't look up as you enter, and sighs as you explain your reason for being here. He motions you closer as he starts to talk about The Bat's abilities. HISTORY You decide you've had enough of Bane's half Spanish explanations, and you go back up to interview your next criminally insane dragon. Ivy, a Leafwing-Rainwing-Nightwing, is sitting in a tree chatting with flowers. Suddenly, you realize the two male guards are gone, replaced with female guards. "To counteract Ivy's pheromones." One of them explains as your brought in. Ivy turns your way, and smiles seductively as she explains what she knows of The Bat. TRIVIA You're back at your house, reviewing all the information you've gathered. Now, it's time for you to decide. Doom an innocent dragon to persecution, or publish your news story and inform the public, but give the criminals an upper-hand. You think back to the trivial things the criminals told you. RELATIONSHIPS The fires created by the evidence made a nice fireplace setting. Maybe you'll build one in your house soon. As you look towards the moon, you swear you saw a figure. A figure gliding through the sky. A figure shaped like a bat, probably delivering justice wherever it is needed. You smile at that thought, and proceed to light the papers. Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Status (Legend)